


Stardust

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry works at the library, and out of all of the books he's read, Louis' story is his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ✯ harry ✯

 

Harry wasn't expecting anyone to come in this late. He wasn't expecting anyone to come in at all, if he was being honest. With all of the technology these days, it seemed as though no one came to the library to check out books. It quite saddened him; books were his favorite thing in the world. He turned his attention from the book he was reading ( _Eleanor & Park_) to the stranger who had just waltzed in. He was soaking wet. He shook his hair out like a dog.

"It's pouring out there. I wish I had brought an umbrella," the boy admitted. His voice was light, like air. It made Harry's heart flutter in his chest. Harry didn't know how to respond to this. So he just let the boy look around and pick out his books and they'd both be on their merry ways.

The boy had other plans.

"That's a good book," he said, making his way to the counter and leaning over. He was standing on his tip toes; he wasn't the tallest lad Harry had met. It was then when Harry got a good look at the boy. He had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. They were a shade between baby blue and cerulean and Harry suddenly felt self-conscious about his plain green eyes. His facial features were beautiful; he had cheeks tinted pink and a cute tiny nose to match. His lips were bubblegum pink and curved upward in a smile. The boy also had chestnut hair, light and feathery like his voice. Harry felt the urge to reach out and touch it, but the boy probably already thought he was weird. Harry realized he was staring, and mentally cursed at himself.

"I-I like it," Harry said, sheepishly. He was always very shy, which was part of the reason why he turned to books. He blushed furiously, tugging at his jumper sleeves.

It only caused the mystery boy to smile wider. "Me too." Harry wished that the boy would just leave him alone. But his prayers were not answered, for the boy continued to talk. "I'm looking for a book, I mean, obviously I'm looking for a book, I'm at the library for pete's sake, but I'm not looking for a specific book, I'm assuming you can help me find one, wow I'm rambling now, my name is Louis, what's your name, you look like a Fred, is your name Fred?"

Harry's eyes widened at the boy. "Ha-Harry. M'name's Harry." He put his bookmark in his book and went from behind the desk to stand next to Louis. "What kind of book are you looking for?"

Louis stroked his imaginary beard in thought. "Hmm...what do you recommend?"

Harry paused. "I-I like, um, I don't know...all of them?" As soon as he said it, he felt his cheeks go red. Louis raised one eyebrow, his lips turned up in a smirk.

"You like all of the books?"

One thing about Harry is that he sticks to his stories. Which is why he found himself replying "yes." The smirk still prominent on his features, Louis threw his head back in a big laugh that echoed throughout the empty library. Harry turned even more red, if that was possible.

"I like you, Harry," Louis said with a dopey grin, and Harry really needed to get his blushing under control. Why was this boy making him a goofy, red mess? Louis began walking, Harry following behind.

And as if he hadn't humiliated himself enough, Harry tripped over his own shoelaces. Great. Just perfect. If Louis noticed- and he had to have noticed- he didn't say anything, thankfully. He just kept on, strolling leisurely up and down the rows of books. Every once in a while, he'd pause, carefully slide a book out of the shelf, stare thoughtfully at the cover, thumb the pages slowly, scanning the words with excellent precision, make a face, and slide the book back in the correct place. Harry watched intently at the boy in immense curiosity. Louis was just one of those people that interested people unintentionally, his actions a mathematical equation that Harry desperately wanted to solve.

When Louis finally caught Harry's gaze, he immediately stiffened. "I'm sorry. I've been rude. What time does the library close? I don't mean to keep you." The library was supposed to have been closed for ten minutes, but Harry didn't mind. Besides, he didn't know when he'd see Louis again. And Louis was definitely someone he wanted to see again. This baffled the curly-headed lad, for he had never been much of a people person; seeing people again was never something he wanted to think about.

He had been thinking about this weird twist of events when he noticed Louis staring at him expectantly. And that's when he remembered that he never answered the blue-eyed boy's question. Blushing like mad, he whispered "You're not keeping me." Louis smiled again and Harry thought he may have seen a faint blush dust his cheeks.

Louis soon regained his confident composure, seeing as how he responded with "I know that we're in a library, but I don't think you have to whisper." As if to prove a point, Louis had whispered his reply. Harry looked down at his feet, focusing his gaze on his ratty converse instead of the pretty boy in front of him. Louis frowned- he was someone who had to have the attention on him. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, embarrassed as usual. "Y-yes?"

"You okay?" Harry nodded, almost too eagerly, which Louis hadn't failed to notice. For the first time since their meeting, Louis seemed to be at a loss for words, jutting his bottom lip out in concentration.

It was silent for a while, neither boy attempting to break the silence, but also neither boy minding the quietness. Harry could hear Louis breathing, and vice versa. Harry stared into the deep blue of Louis' ocean eyes, and it calmed him. To say that Harry absolutely adored the blue of his eyes would be the understatement of the year. He was absolutely infatuated with the two pools of infinity, and the boy behind them for that matter.

And for the first time ever, Harry found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the boy in front of him, as if he were a good book. Harry had written many short stories in his seventeen years of life, but he could write an entire trilogy about the boy with the ocean blue eyes.


	2. ✯ louis ✯

 

Louis waved at everyone he passed on the way to the library. That's just how he was. He was outgoing and friendly, a quality that annoyed his friends at times.

Anyway, he was going to the library to see the curly-haired cutie that worked the night before. He hoped he was going to be working that night.

Louis had been going to the library every day for the past two months. Not just because he liked books, which he did, but because of the aforementioned boy. He'd watched him curiously, intrigued by his demeanor. He seemed to keep to himself a lot, which wasn't bad; some people were introverts. But Louis planned on getting Harry out of his shell.

Harry.

Even his name was adorable. Mocha curls Louis wanted to feel between his fingers. Pink, plump, very much kissable lips. Moss green eyes that Louis wanted to get lost in. Slow, raspy voice that had Louis pretty sure that he would listen to anything the pretty boy said. Even if he was giving a lecture on something as boring as cell division.

The point is, Harry was the prettiest boy that Louis had ever seen. And even if he was shy, Louis wouldn't give up trying to make Harry his. There was just something so endearing about Harry and his Rolling Stones tees and his ratty converse.

Which is why he found himself walking to the library by himself at night, the cold December air turning his ivory cheeks pale pink. He tugged his beanie down on his head a bit more, hoping it would help lessen the burning sensation he felt on his forehead.

He smiled when he finally reached the library, opening the door almost too quickly. He scanned the front for any sign of Harry. He frowned when he saw no signs of curly hair. He was just about leave in defeat, when something caught his eye.

In the very back of the library, a glimmer of light could be seen. Louis stepped forward, following the light, hoping a certain boy would be waiting on the other side.

It seemed like forever when he finally made it to the very back of the rather large library. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his entire face when he saw the sight in front of him.

The source of light was a flashlight. It was lighting up a book. The book was being held by none other than

"Harry," Louis said, and Harry could practically hear the smile on Louis' lips. He looked up, his face iridescent in the light. Louis could see the gold of the light glowing in Harry's green eyes, reminding him of a field of green grass and shimmering sunflowers. Harry was beautiful.

"Louis," he said, a smile matching Louis' on his face, along with a faint blush.

Louis slid down next to Harry. They were so close that their shoulders and legs were touching, sending bursts of electricity up Harry's spine.

Why did Louis make him feel this way?

"What are you doing back here?" Louis asked, the smile still not leaving his face. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, which Louis thought was absolutely adorable. Everything the curly-haired boy did was adorable in Louis' opinion.

"Reading," the boy said, as if it were obvious.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I have eyes, Harry. I meant why are you reading all the way back here? Were you trying to hide from me?" He teased, bumping Harry's shoulder with his own.

Harry blushed bright red. "N-no!" He stuttered. "I-I...the light was better." When Louis was around, Harry was a flushed, stuttering mess, and all that could come out of his mouth were stupid things. He cursed himself. He cursed Louis. He cursed everything.

The good thing about Louis though is that when he notices Harry is uncomfortable, he doesn't push him like other people do.

"I'm sure," Louis said with a smile.

"Did you finish all of your books, Louis?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm assuming that's why you're here. Because you need more books."

"O-oh! Yeah! Yeah. That's-that's why," Louis said with a blush, not wanting to tell Harry that the real reason why he came to the library was to see him.

"Then. Let's go. We're gonna get you some more books."

"Okay." Louis would follow Harry to the end of the earth. They started walking up and down the aisles like they did the night before. "Question. Tell me what books you've read." Louis' blue eyes were filled with fond.

"I've read too many to name," Harry said. He blushed when he felt Louis' eyes on him.

"Interesting," Louis said. Even though it really wasn't. He began walking faster, and even though Harry had really nice, long legs and it would only take him a few strides, he didn't feel like catching up. Louis ended up in the next aisle over, a shelf of books separating him from Harry. He pushed the books to both ends of the shelf, separating them down the middle. He stared at Harry with big blue eyes.

"I've read many books. You've obviously read many books. However, there are many books in the world. Some we've never even heard of. Some we'll never hear of. So I thought to myself. 'Self, what is a good way to make sure that I read as many books as I can?' And my Self said 'why, Louis! The answer is painstakingly obvious! You and your curly-haired companion-" he reached over to ruffle Harry's hair here- "must start your own little book club of sorts!' So. What do you think?" Louis asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"What do you mean by book club? There's only two of us."

"Well, I know. But I had an idea. We each pick a book that we really like, and we give it to the other boy to read. It'll be like seeing inside each other's minds. And then when we finish those, we'll give each other more." Harry thought about it for a minute.

"O-okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay."

-

That night, Louis gave Harry  _Romeo_   _& Juliet_  and Harry gave Louis  _Eleanor &_  _Park._

Louis smiled as he started the first chapter. And maybe this was the start of something incredible.


	3. ✯ harry ✯

 

"I've heard good things about this book. Never read it though," Louis said after Harry handed him  _Paper_   _Towns_  with a faint blush on his cheeks. They were meeting at the library for the first time after Louis had the grand idea to exchange books with each other. It was around the same time Louis had come in the last two times they had talked. Harry thought that maybe Louis was a vampire, and that's why he came to the library at night, and never during the day. (Although he hadn't known that Louis had indeed come during the day many times.)

"It's good," Harry agreed, smiling a little.

"That doesn't help me. You think every book is good," Louis retorted with a laugh. He wasn't wrong.

Harry blushed. "A lot of books are good," he mumbled to his feet.

Louis just laughed at him again. After a minute, it became evident that Harry was not going to say anything, so Louis began talking. "Okay. So I've read  _Eleanor & Park_ before. But it's very good. Don't you think?" Louis asked Harry, handing him the book back.

"Y-yeah." Harry was still shy around Louis. He figured it would take some time to get used to the boy with the ocean eyes.

"I think my favorite line from the book was 'She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something.'" He looked into Harry's eyes, blue colliding with green, like the color of the ocean up close. Harry found himself staring back, just as intently, and then realized what he was doing, tearing his eyes away quickly, cheeks tinted rose.

"Tha-that line was nice, y-yeah."

Louis smiled brightly at Harry. Harry loved the way Louis smiled, all crinkly eyes and smile that took up half of his pretty, tan face. "I also enjoyed the storyline itself. Like how they seemed like they were completely different. Day and night, light and dark." He looked into Harry's eyes again, and my God, he even smiled with his eyes. "Shy and confident."

"I wouldn't say Park was exactly confident," Harry cut in, causing Louis to tilt his head to the side.

"You wouldn't? What would you say he was then?" He leaned against the counter, elbows propped up and face resting in his hands. Louis always seemed interested in whatever Harry had to say, which was new territory for him.

Harry blushed, feeling Louis' lovely eyes on him. "W-well. Um. He was kind of confident. But he also didn't really..." Harry paused here, trying to find the right words to say, something he always found himself doing. "know what he wanted, per se." He looked back up at Louis, who was clearly thinking about what Harry had just said.

"Didn't he, though? Know what he wanted. He wanted Eleanor. Everything about her confused him. But that's what drew him in. She was a puzzle that he wanted to complete."

"Some puzzles are more challenging than others," Harry said quietly.

Louis smiled at him. "Can I tell you a story?" His voice was soft and it made Harry feel a million things at once. Harry sent him a smile back, and that was all of the approval Louis needed. "When I was little, I had this puzzle that was 5000 pieces. I connected 4,999 pieces together. I was missing one piece. It shouldn't seem like a problem. But it was. Because the piece was the one smack dab in the middle. The center of the puzzle was empty."

Harry sent him a sad, yet reassuring smile. Louis returned it, and then picked up  _Paper Towns_. He started walking away from Harry, who frowned.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish the story?" He asked curiously. He looked like a sad puppy. He tried not to think about how pathetic he probably looked.

Louis turned around when he got to the doors. His eyes crinkled. "I think I know where that piece is."


	4. ✯ louis ✯

 

As Louis left the library, he felt complete. Just being around Harry made him feel like the world was balanced. Louis tucked  _Paper Towns_  closer to his chest. He walked back to his house with a smile on his face, until he stepped on the front porch. He could hear the unfortunately  usual sounds of bottles breaking, things being thrown, yelling, and cussing. He saw the silhouettes of his parents illuminated by the blinds. He tucked the book under his jacket, hiding it from his parents. He felt like it was his and Harry's little secret. He sighed as he opened the front door cautiously.

"You never do shit in this house!" His mom screamed, waving her hands around. She ducked as Louis' stepfather threw a bottle of half-full beer at her. It hit the wall and broke, sending shards flying throughout the kitchen, the liquid dripping down the wall like blood in a horror movie.

"Shut up, bitch!" His stepfather slurred. He stumbled across the kitchen, grabbing a cigarette and his lighter, and making his way to the front porch. He said nothing to Louis as he passed him, just snarled at him like an angry rottweiler. He slammed the door, causing Louis' mom to flinch, tears mixing with mascara running down her beautiful face.

She slid down the beer-stained wall with her hands covering her head, resembling a kid at school during a tornado drill. Louis could hear her quiet sobs. He took a seat next to her, not even caring that his back was going to smell like a saloon in the Wild West, and just held her.

He didn't blame her for staying with his stepfather. Louis knew what he would do if she were to run. He respected her so much for being so brave. He wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay, but he didn't know that for sure. He hated lying to his mom. So he just stroked her hair, showing her how much he loved her; he didn't need to say it, because she knew.

He wanted to ask her if it was ever like this with his real father. He had never known his real father. But he knew better than to ask his mom about him. Especially right now.

\---

When he knew that both his mom and his stepfather had calmed down, he snuck upstairs to his room. Once he was safe in his room, he took out  _Paper_   _Towns_.   
He read until it was dinner time.

Dinner was pizza (Louis' mom understandably was too distraught to cook) from a local place that delivered. Louis' stepfather must have taken the family van to god know's where, considering he was nowhere in sight. Not that Louis minded that. 

"Louis, darling. Would you like to see a movie?" His mom asked. She probably wanted to do something to get her mind off of Louis' stepfather and the cuts on her palms from the mess he made. And although Louis would much rather continue reading, he knew that his mom would be crying in her room all night if she didn't have a distraction. 

So they went to see a movie. 

Louis didn't really want to see any of the movies that were out, so he let his mom pick one out for them. He didn't even pay attention to the title. When they got to the theater, Louis saw a familiar head of mocha curls standing around awkwardly next to a beautiful woman with dark hair and a girl who looked exactly like the woman, but younger. Louis assumed they were Harry's mother and sister, but he wasn't sure. Louis could definitely see the resemblance. And he now knew exactly where Harry got his good looks. They had better genes than a Levi's factory. 

Harry looked up from his converse and caught Louis' gaze. His cheeks turned a bright red at the sight of the feathery haired boy across the room. Louis waved at him, and he blushed even more red, and looked back down at the floor. 

But Louis saw the ghost of a smile on Harry's lips. His smile was contagious, and Louis couldn't help but smile, too. His mom looked over at him, head cocked in confusion. 

"Do you know him? Is he a friend from school?"

Louis wanted to keep their library visits a secret. So he responded with "Yeah. That's my friend Harry." And he was only half-lying. He considered Harry to be his friend. 

"You can go say hi to him. If you want." 

Louis looked over at the boy who was still smiling like an idiot at the ground. Then he looked back at his mom. He questioned whether or not to go talk to Harry. But then his mom and sister went into the bathroom, and poor Harry looked like a kitten, so how could Louis  _not_  go talk to him? 

"I'll be right back." He walked over to where Harry had taken a seat on one of the benches. Harry looked up slowly, and Louis could tell by his face that he was relieved it was Louis approaching him, and not some stranger. "Hi, Harry!" Louis chirped- something about Harry just made Louis chipper. He took a seat next to him.

"Hi, Lou." Harry said it very quietly, but Louis heard him. His heart jumped at the nickname, but he didn't say anything because it would probably embarrass the younger boy. 

"Was that your mom and sister?"

"Yeah."

"They're very pretty." 

"Yeah."

"You look just like them." 

Harry looked up into Louis' eyes. Was that Louis' roundabout way of calling Harry pretty? He blushed rose, his signature accessory Louis found; he always was blushing. 

"Thank you," he whispered, looking down again. 

"Haz, again, we're not at the library. You don't have to whisper," Louis whispered, nudging Harry with his shoulder. Harry's lips curved upward slightly into a smile, and it made Louis feel good to be the cause of that smile. Louis just gave him a fond smile, even though the curly-haired boy wasn't paying any attention, until his mom and sister came out.

"Hare bear, who's this?" His mom asked, smiling at Louis. Louis looked over at Harry with a goofy smile on his face at the mention of the embarrassing nickname. Harry blushed. 

"Mom, no. This is Louis." 

Louis stuck out his hand, Harry's mom shaking it in surprise at the gesture. Louis was raised to have good manners. Especially around adults. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Louis was too busy looking at Harry's mom to see the look Harry gave him. Harry's stomach felt all weird when Louis said this. He thought maybe he had some bad popcorn, or something, but really he thought it was cute that Louis was so polite. 

"Oh, call me Anne!" Harry's mom laughed. Louis started talking to her again, but Harry didn't catch what they were talking about because Gemma, his sister, sat down on the other side of him. 

"Okay, Haz. Spill." 

"Spill what?" 

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You don't have friends. You're way too scared to put yourself out there. Where did you get this boy and how much are you paying him?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Paying him for what? H-He's not a prostitute, if that's what you're getting at," he said in all seriousness. 

Gemma let out a loud laugh, slapping her knees, and it reminded Harry of when Louis did it in the library. "Oh, god! No, Harry! That isn't at all what I meant!" She said, in between spurts of laughter. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh. What did you mean then?" 

"Haz, I swear, you're too much. I just wanted to know how much you're paying him to be your friend." 

Harry frowned, kind of offended that his sister thought he was such a lost cause to resort to buying friends. "I'm not paying him. Or anyone, for that matter." 

"So you're being friends with him." 

"Uh huh." 

"And you're not paying him." 

"Nope." 

She smiled, patting his knee. "Good for you. I'm proud that you're getting over Haz-" She stopped talking, seeing the frown on her little brother's face. "Sorry." 

He brushed her off. "'S fine." 

"Promise me you'll come for dinner one time, Louis," Harry heard his mom say. Louis smiled brightly at her, exposing his white teeth. 

"'Course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Anne smiled, turning to Harry "You ready, Haz?" 

Harry nodded, glancing at Louis. Both he and Gemma got up and started walking out the door. But as he reached the door, Harry turned around to look at Louis one last time. 

 _'Bye, Haz,'_  Louis mouthed. Harry smiled at the ground, cheeks rosy as usual. 

 _'Bye, Lou,'_  he mouthed back, before walking out of the theater, and Louis was practically giddy. 


	5. ✯ harry ✯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers ahead for Paper Towns. It gives away the end of the book. Read at your own risk!!

 

Louis made Harry feel all weird, and he couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. When he went to the movies with his mom and Gemma, he was surprised to see Louis. Even though he'd seen the boy before, he just hadn't expected to see him anywhere else but the library, with anyone else for that matter.

Part of him kind of thought that he made Louis up, and that Louis wasn't even real. 

And as friendly as Louis was, Harry hadn't expected him to walk over to talk with him. But he did. And Harry was a blushing, socially awkward mess.  _Big surprise there_. 

The next time Harry saw Louis was at the library a little less than a week later. When he walked in, all smiley and chipper, Harry felt all weird, like butterflies in his stomach weird. 

Almost like he missed the boy. 

Which wasn't the case, obviously. Because the only people Harry misses are his mom and Gemma. 

Louis had  _Paper Towns_  tucked under his arm. 

"Hello, Harry!" Louis seemed excited all of the time; he had to be exhausted. Harry didn't know how he did it, honestly. 

"Hi, Louis." Harry smiled at his feet. 

Harry took out the book Louis had given him,  _The Beginning of Everything_. Louis set  _Paper Towns_ down on the counter with a frown. 

"This book wasn't good," he said, crossing his arms. He was trying to act tough and be mad, but he looked like a little kitten. Harry frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You didn't like it?" Louis felt bad for saying that when he saw the hurt look on Harry's face. It was one of Harry's favorite books, and for some reason, he felt like he needed Louis' approval. 

"It was good. It just wasn't... _good_." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The ending. What was up with that? I thought he was going to end up with the girl." 

"That's not life works, Lou," Harry said quietly, playing with his fingers. Louis licked his lips. 

"No. But. Still. What kind of story is one without a happy ending?"

"A real one." 

Louis frowned again. "I believe in love. Sometimes, in life, people find someone like in the stories. Someone who makes them feel so many things. Someone who they can talk to about anything. Someone who they love, and who loves them," he said. "Someone who they can have happily ever after with."

"I believe it works like that...for some people."

"But not you?" Louis asked. His expression was unreadable. 

"No. Not me. Not ever." Harry looked back down at the floor, feeling Louis' intense gaze, making him squirm. He didn't look back up into the deep blue sea. However, Louis had different plans. 

He leaned over the counter, placing two fingers on Harry's chin, and tilting Harry's head up. Harry's skin burned at the touch. Louis' skin was so soft, and Harry wanted him to touch more than just his chin. Quickly realizing what he was thinking, he shook the thought from his head. 

He kept his eyes closed , squeezing them so hard that he was getting dizzy. Finally, he couldn't bear it, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blue, and he gasped when he saw how close Louis was to him. 

He felt Louis' hot breath hit his face, and Harry gulped quite loudly. Louis was making him feel so many things, and he didn't know what to do. He just looked into Louis' eyes. Louis' eyes were  _blue_. Harry saw every single shade of blue in Louis' eyes. 

_Sky._

_Teal._

_Cerulean._

_Azure._

_Cornflower._

_Navy._

_Robin's egg._

_Midnight._

_Cobalt._

_Royal._

_Sapphire._

_Persian._

_Baby._

_Turquoise._

_Oxford._

_Cyan._

_Ultramarine._

_Ocean._

The world seemed to stop, seemed to fade away. Harry's heart was going into overdrive, and he almost forgot how to breathe. 

Louis was so pretty. So very pretty. But Harry didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the blue of his eyes, the curve of his button nose, the soft touch of his tan skin. He didn't want to think about the feathery chestnut hair, and how it would feel if Harry ran his hands through it. He didn't want to think about the pink lips that were so very close to his own, didn't want to think about how they would feel, would taste. He didn't want to think about how small Louis was, and how he was the perfect size for spooning. 

But he did.

He did think about all of these things and he felt dizzy and he was going to throw up and  _how_  was Louis doing this to him? How did he know all of the right words to say, and when to say them? And as if to prove Harry's point, Louis opened his pretty mouth again. His words came out as a whisper, breathlessly, as though he hadn't planned on saying them.

"I can make you believe." 


	6. ✯ louis ✯

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

Louis couldn't get the curly-haired boy out of his head. Even when he flipped open _Wuthering Heights_. He was sitting in class, and even though his teacher had told him to put his book away, he didn't listen.

"Lou, why are you reading that?" His friend Liam asked with wide eyes.

"Because I can."

"Don't be yourself. I just meant that it's not something you'd normally read. So why are you reading it?"  Louis slid the bookmark into the book and sighed.

"I'm expanding my horizons. Something _you_ should try."

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Payne, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"We're good," Louis said, going back to his book. Liam hit him. "Ow! What?" He hissed.

"You're going to get in trouble with your cheeky comments!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Liam sighed, looking back at the board. Louis was a lot for him sometimes.

-

"I  hope you had an awful time reading that book, because I had an awful time reading this one," Louis said the next time he saw Harry. Harry laughed a little.

"This one made me cry. Many times." Harry set _The Fault in Our Stars_ down on the counter, frowning.

"Good. That was my intention." Harry thought Louis was so funny.

"It was really good, though."

Louis laughed, sweeping his fringe across his forehead. "Again, you think every book is good." Harry just blushed. "What did you like about it?" He leaned over the counter, as he always did, on his tiptoes, of course. Harry expected nothing less.

"Well. I liked Gus. I liked how cheeky he was." Louis wiggled his eyebrows, making Harry bust out laughing.

"What else?" He gestured for him to go on.

"Um, I liked how positive he was, even with everything going wrong in his life."

Louis' face became unreadable. "Being positive is how people with negative lives forget."  Harry just looked at him, trying to decipher how the older boy was feeling. "Continue." After looking into Harry's eyes for a bit, Louis seemed to return to normal.

"How they spent what little days they had together. And the quote about falling in love."

Louis smiled up at Harry. "'As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, then all at once.'" Harry felt Louis' eyes on him, and he looked up to see Louis in fact staring at him. He felt his cheeks turning rosy once again. Louis was smiling at him, but Harry couldn't tell what he was feeling, what he was thinking. 

"Harry?"

"'Mm?"

"Will you read to me?"

His words came out breathlessly, as if he were using all of his energy to stare into Harry's eyes. And maybe he was, because, _God_ , Harry felt him staring into his soul.

"O-Okay." Harry's words came out clumsily, and it wasn't really fair what Louis was doing to him, and how he could just make everything he said and did look and sound effortless. Harry didn't even know what to read, so he just picked up a book on the counter that he was going to check out. "He really was beautiful, with blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean before a storm. And, God, Finn felt like he was drowning in those ocean eyes. Luke had the kind of face that you never really forget. With feminine features: a tiny, button nose; pretty eyelashes that Finn just _knew_ were placed on his eyes by angels, or maybe even God himself; prominent cheekbones that Finn wanted to touch, but feared that they would cut his fingers wide open. Most of the time, Finn wished that Luke would leave him alone, because he _hated_ feeling this way. But Finn also loved the attention Luke gave him. Not that he'd ever tell the boy that."

Harry stopped reading, and looked up to see Louis looking at him intently, his eyes full of fond.

When Harry was reading to him, Louis finally understood the meaning of the quote. His voice was so raspy, and slow, and so smooth that Louis was pretty sure he could spread it on toast like Nutella.

Louis wouldn't say he's in love with Harry. Because he barely knows the boy. But he wants to get to know him better. He wants to be the one Harry goes to, the one he trusts the most, and tells everything to.

And he didn't want to jinx himself, but he was getting closer to being that person.


	7. ✯ harry ✯

The way Louis looked at Harry made him feel things that he'd never felt before, and things he never thought he ever would. Every time, every single time he looked into those electric blue eyes of his, he felt exactly that.

Electricity.

Harry needed to take a minute to think about what was happening. Here was this beautiful boy that he hadn't known for very long at all. But Romeo and Juliet didn't need time...

Although everyone knew how great their story turned out.

But still. Harry should not have these feelings for Louis. What did he know about the boy except for the fact that he made Harry redder than a tomato farm on fire?

Nothing.

Harry really needed to stop falling for the boy, before it ends up being another Hazel situation.

Hazel had moved to Harry's neighborhood when they were 6. They had gotten on well right from the start; Hazel loved playing with Harry's action figures (she always wanted to be the villain) and reading Harry's comics with him. They were inseparable.

Hazel was enrolled in the same school as Harry the following school year. Harry became the big brother she never had. He vowed to protect her no matter what. Like when the girls in their grade pushed her off of the swings and she broke her arm. Harry was the one who took her to the nurse. Harry was the one who gave up his recess time so that she wasn't alone. He would do anything for her.

And then year 6 came. Harry started realizing that he liked Hazel. In a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. They dated from the beginning of year 8 until the end of  year 10. She broke it off with Harry without giving a reason, and then proceeded to tell the entire year 10 class that Harry had raped her. Harry was heartbroken. He hadn't known what he did to hurt her so much that she would start vicious rumors about him. She avoided him after that, only giving him harsh glares in the hallways.

Harry didn't think Louis would be one to do this to him. But he hadn't expected Hazel to do it, either. This was why he wanted nothing to do with people. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Plus, he didn't even know how Louis felt about him. Louis could be straight for all he knows. Harry had known for a while that he wasn't straight. He came out as pansexual to his mum and Gemma, and both of them had been loving and accepting. His mum had said that while she hadn't known what he identified as, she knew it wasn't straight.

And Gemma told him "I'm pro whatever you are."

But anyway, here was this boy who Harry got butterflies around. And while Louis made him blushy and embarrassed 24-7, he also made him feel so much better than Hazel ever had.

And he was head-over-heels in love with Hazel.

The thought of falling in love with Louis scared Harry to no end. Love was something that gave him chills, but not in the good way.

Listen to him. He hadn't even known Louis for that long, and they weren't even together, and Harry was already thinking about falling for him.

_What a mess._

But he couldn't deny the fact that there was something there. There was something about Louis' electric blue eyes and button nose, and nice thighs that made Harry want to throw up.

In a good way, of course.

So when Louis had invited Harry to go play football with him in the park after work, how could Harry say no?

That night, they walked together to the park down the street from the library, so it wasn't that far. However, it was winter, and that means it was cold. Harry had buttoned up his coat all of the way, and his scarf, while stylish, was not functional, and did not help keep him warmer in the slightest. He had kept his hair in a bun, something he started doing, and really liked (his hair was always in his face, but he didn't want to cut it. It seemed like the perfect solution.) On his feet were a pair of worn brown boots that he wore probably too much, but didn't really care if anyone else hated them. His sort-of friend Niall sort-of hated them, but Harry sort-of didn't care about the blond's opinion.

Louis was wearing a jumper that was way too big for him, and his hands didn't even come out of the sleeves. He looked like a tiny elf. Harry almost laughed when he thought of this, but didn't want Louis to question what he was laughing at, because how do you tell someone that you think they look like an elf?

When they reached the pitch, Louis sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Um. I kind of forgot that in order to play football, you need a ball. I don't have one of those." He scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "Do you...do you mind if we walk to my place? It's not far from here, and I have a ball in my room. It won't take long, because I know exactly where it is."

Harry swallowed harshly. Because going to Louis' house would mean meeting new people, and meeting new people would mean his anxiety would kick in, and he really didn't want to have an anxiety attack in front of Louis. But he also really liked Louis, which is why he found himself saying "That's fine."

As the two walked to Louis' house, it was mostly quiet. The only noise was the sound of cars honking, and the hustle and bustle of people coming and going, and talking, and eating at some of the restaurants outside, and the sounds calmed Harry. The city was lit up by the lights of the buildings, and the lights inside of them. Harry found himself glancing inside a window every so often, to see families together, laughing and having fun.

It made his heart swell as he thought of his own family. What were Gemma and his mum doing? Were they together? Were they enjoying each other's company? Did they miss Harry?

When they got to Louis' house, a man stormed out of it, stumbling like he was drunk- and he probably was- and screaming profanities at someone that Harry guessed was probably in the house. Louis' whole body tensed. The man pushed past Louis and got into a dirty red pick up truck. If Harry weren't so shy, and afraid of adults, he would have scolded the man for even thinking about drunk driving.

They then entered the house through the busted screen door, and Harry felt bad for Louis. He was such an amazing person and he was so positive and happy, but this dump is where he lived. He deserved better.

On the couch, which of course was torn and ratty and an ugly mustard color, was a woman. Harry recognized her from the cinema. But just barely. At the cinema, her hair was straightened neatly, and she had on nice jeans and a sweater. But now, her hair was pulled up with a scrunchy, and she was wearing a stained oversized gray t-shirt, and sweatpants.

She looked up, and Harry could see a hint of raccoon eyes from crying with mascara, and her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy. She grabbed a Kleenex, and stood.

"U-um. Hello there." Harry politely waved back. "Louis...you, um. Didn't tell me we were expecting company."

"Sorry. It just kind of happened."

"It's nice to formally meet you," Harry added. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Louis' mum. It's nice to finally meet one of Louis' friends from scho-"

"Okay, let's go get that ball, yeah?" Louis interrupted, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him up the stairs to his room. Harry was going to ask him what that was about, but he decided to drop it. However, Louis decided to explain himself. "Sorry about that. I told my mum that you were a friend from school, because I wanted to keep our library visits a secret. I don't know. It's dumb. But I guess I just wanted to keep you to myself. I don't know."

Harry blushed like an idiot, smiling at the ground. "I don't think it's stupid," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled at him, grabbing the ball. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, and the two headed out to the park again.


	8. ✯ louis ✯

When Harry and Louis got to the pitch, Louis set the ball down, and Harry just stared at it. 

"What's wrong, Haz?" 

Harry blushed at the nickname. "I-I don't know how to play football," he whispered.

"I can't hear you; you're speaking too soft. What's wrong?" 

Harry was turning even more red. "I don't know how to play football." He spoke a little louder this time, and Louis understood what he was saying.

"Oh. Well, that's okay, Harry. I can teach you." 

"Okay," Harry whispered again, still looking at his feet. 

"Wait...if you don't know how to play, why'd you agree to come?" Harry smiled shyly, and Louis put his hands on his hips. "Harry Styles, did you agree to play football with me just so you could be with me?" 

It really wasn't healthy for someone to blush this often. Harry nodded shyly, and he was so embarrassed. Louis must think he's clingy and desperate. He should probably just go home. But much to Harry's surprise, Louis passed him the ball. Harry looked up when the ball hit his feet to see Louis smiling at him. 

"Go on, kick it. To me." Harry slowly kicked it, but it didn't get very far. He looked down at his boots, ashamed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"'S alright. Try it again. This time with a little oomph, yeah?" 

Harry nodded, kicking it again. And this time it went to Louis. Well, it went almost to Louis. He just had to walk a few steps. But it was still a good kick. 

"'M not very good, I'm afraid." 

Louis shook his head. "You're playing in boots, instead of cleats. It's harder to play in boots. You're doing just fine. Here, watch me." Louis lifted his foot in the air, and as soon as his foot made contact with the ball, the ball smoothly landed by Harry's foot. Louis really did make everything look effortless. 

Harry tried kicking it again, and he actually kicked it right to Louis. Louis smiled at him.  "That's it! Good job!" He ran up to Harry and engulfed in a hug, wrapping his legs around the taller boy's waist. Harry was shocked at first, frozen. But soon held onto Louis tightly, ignoring the flip-flopping his stomach was doing. It was like Louis was destined to be in Harry's arms. Time seemed to freeze, and Harry forgot how to breathe. Harry felt a drop of water hit his shoulder, and he thought it was Louis crying. But it wasn't. 

It had started to rain. Louis felt it, too, and he quickly jumped off of Harry.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Harry shook his head. "'S alright," he whispered. 

Louis laughed, and Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Your hair is getting all wet, and you look like Tarzan," Louis giggled. Harry blushed, looking down at the ground. Louis then proceeded to lie down in the middle of the pitch, just watching the rain fall down, occasionally poking his tongue out, and catching raindrops. Harry stared at him like he was nuts. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him, watching him with immense curiosity. Louis patted the patch of grass next to him.

"M'ere. Come lie with me." 

And how was Harry supposed to say no? So he went and lied next to Louis, their bodies so close that their shoulders were touching. Harry looked up at the sky, feeling the rain hitting his face. And even through the rain, he could see the stars shining iridescently against the midnight sky. Louis was pointing out the very few constellations he actually knew, and each time, he would smile at Harry with his eyes. Harry closed his eyes, and listened to Louis' voice. He felt Louis reach for his hand, and Harry blushed, looking over at Louis' beaming face. He could see the outline of the moon in Louis' blue eyes, and he felt the sparks everyone always talks about when Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry's. Harry couldn't help but smile back at Louis, and Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly. This gesture was simple, but effective enough that Harry turned bright red, and his whole body had goosebumps. 

They laid there for a while, Louis occasionally running his thumb over Harry's hand, as if trying to see if he was still there. When the rain let up, Louis looked back at Harry. "Maybe we should head out, yeah?" He asked, releasing Harry's hand, and Harry almost frowned at the loss of contact. But then Louis was up, and he held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry blushed, and gratefully  took it, his skin burning at the touch, and wow, Harry couldn't tell if it was the contact with Louis, or if he stood up too fast, but he was definitely dizzy.

Louis smiled at Harry. "I'm going to walk you home, to make sure you get there okay." Harry's heart fluttered, and he blushed. Louis was just too adorable. 

"Okay," he whispered, looking down at the ground. He noticed that his hand was still in Louis', and yeah he didn't mind that. 

The two of them walked for about 10 minutes when they had  reached Harry's house. Louis walked him up to the porch. "Thank you for coming with me," Louis said, reaching up, and placing his hand on Harry's cheek. He ran his thumb over the red skin, and leaned up on his tip toes to place a small kiss where his thumb just was. Harry blushed, and he was sure he was smiling like an idiot. Louis was. Harry waited until Louis walked off his porch, and until he shut the door behind him, and then slowly raised his hand to the burning spot where Louis' pretty lips had just been. 

And he definitely didn't let out a little squeal. Definitely not. 


	9. ✯ harry ✯

_**Warning: spoilers for Looking for Alaska!** _

It was the day before Christmas when Louis came in to the library next. Louis had told Harry that it was his birthday, and Harry went out and bought him a present. 

Louis walked in, whistling, all smiley and chipper.

"Hello, little Harold," he said, leaning over the counter and ruffling Harry's curls. Harry blushed, and fixed his hair. 

"Hi, Louis." Louis set the book he had last time, _Looking for Alaska_ , down. 

"Okay, so-" 

"Wait!" Harry cut him off. Louis quirked an eyebrow, and Harry blushed. "Um...before we start." He took a neatly wrapped present out from behind the desk, and laid it on the counter, smiling shyly at Louis.

"W-What's this?" Louis asked, and his already high-pitched voice raised an octave or two. Harry slid the present to Louis' side of the counter. 

"'S for you," Harry replied, shyly. 

"I can't believe you bought me something, Harry," Louis breathed, sending Harry an eye-crinkled, pearly white teeth-showing smile. Harry's personal favorite smile of his. 

Harry blushed. "It even has a little bow on it. Wrapped it myself." 

Louis opened it slowly, trying not to completely ruin Harry's work. The younger boy seemed so happy and proud of it. He finally got it open, and Louis' eyes lit up. 

"Harry, you didn't have to do this," Louis said, still smiling. Harry bought Louis all of J.K. Rowling's books. He knew that J.K. was Louis' favorite author; he had mentioned that at a previous library visit. 

Harry just smiled at him. "I wanted to," he whispered, blushing. 

Louis opened the book on top, and his eyes widened. "H-Harry...you got them signed?" Louis looked down at the page, and traced the blue ink with his finger. 

_To my dearest Louis. May your life be filled with plenty of adventure and magic. With love, J.K. Rowling._

Harry smiled down at the ground. "Yeah," he said, blushing to his feet.

Louis almost burst into tears. "You must have paid a fortune for these. You _really_ didn't have to do this." 

Harry did go through a lot of hassle, something that he was very confused about. He had never gone so out of his way to do something for someone who wasn't Gemma or his mum. But it was honestly worth it to see Louis light up like a Christmas tree. 

_Harry had read on Twitter that J.K. was going to be in London for a Taylor Swift concert. London wasn't that far away, so Harry purchased two tickets with Gemma, and the two went to the concert. At first, Harry almost had an anxiety attack, because J.K. had VIP tickets and backstage passes, and how was he to see her and ask her to sign the books when he had a regular ticket? So he did something he never thought he would do in a million years._

_He channeled his inner Margo Roth Spiegelman and told the security guard that he was Taylor's boyfriend._

_He expected to get thrown out, honestly. But he guessed some things do work out like they do in books, because the security guard went to get Taylor, and Taylor ran her eyes down Harry's body, and nodded._

_"Yeah. That's my boyfriend."_

_So he and Gemma got in, and found J.K._

_"What can I do for you two?" J.K. asked with a small smile. Harry became incredibly starstruck, and stuttered out an inaudible reply. Gemma rolled her eyes, and took the books from Harry's hands._

_"We would be most honored if you were to sign these books for Harry's boyfriend. It's his birthday on Christmas Eve."_

_Harry almost choked on his own spit. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" He spluttered, blushing bright red._

_J.K. laughed, grabbing the books and pen from Gemma. "Of course! What's his name, love?"_

_Harry blushed. "Louis. L-O-U-I-S." He kept his gaze on his shoes, as J.K. signed._

_"Here you go. Be sure to tell him I said happy birthday." Gemma took the items back from her._

_"Thank you so much!" Gemma said, beaming, and grabbing Harry's hand, beginning to lead him out of the room._

_"No problem! Oh and Harry?" Harry turned around. "If he's not your boyfriend yet, do be sure to ask him, love. I may not know him, but I do know that he deserves someone as sweet as you." She winked at him, and Gemma was smirking at Harry the whole way back to their seats._

_"Shut up," Harry whined, blushing._

Harry shook the memory from his head,coming back to reality, and looking back at Louis. "'S no problem," he said. 

Louis went over to Harry's side of the counter, and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry blushed, wrapping his own arms around Louis, and yeah, it felt good. "You don't even know how much this means to me," Louis said into Harry's neck, and Harry got chills. Eventually, Louis let go, and they started talking about _Looking for Alaska._

"So, as I was saying, I think this was one of my favorites you had me read," Louis said. "Except, again, the ending. I can't believe that John just killed Alaska off. I mean, I can. I just- he shouldn't have. She should have ended up with Miles. Do you ever read anything where the people end up, oh I don't know, _happy_?" 

Harry frowned. "Books with happy endings are just lies. They do nothing but disappoint you. Just like people do." 

Now it was Louis' turn to frown. "Haz," he said, grabbing Harry's hand in his own. "D-Did someone do something to you to make you think everyone is going to hurt you?" He asked in a whisper. Harry felt tears begin to fall as he thought of Hazel, and everything she did to hurt him. And he didn't know what got into him, but he told Louis everything.

"Hazel was my best friend. We got on so well, and she meant everything to me. I'd do anything for her. She was my partner in crime. She got me in trouble frequently, but for some reason, I always did everything she wanted anyway. She was a bad influence on me. I hadn't known that at first. I thought that all kids got in trouble all the time with their best friend. And then we got older, and I started to fall for her. She was the person who knew me best; she knew everything about me. She seemed to know more about me than I did. But I asked her out, and she said yes. We were so happy. Or so I thought. I had told her I loved her so many times, and she would tell me she loved me, too. But only  I meant mine. She started drifting from me. She started hanging around the kids who would do nothing but smoke and drink, and she started coming to school cross-faded. I didn't know what else to tell her but 'I love you' because even though she was a mess, she was beautiful, and she was mine. We were going to get through this. But we didn't. On my birthday, she broke it off with me. She didn't give me a reason, and I was heartbroken. She...she told everyone at school that I had r-raped her. But, Louis, I didn't. I-I treated her like a princess the whole time we were together." Harry burst into tears. "I-I di-didn't r-r-rape her!" He cried. He just kept repeating the sentence over and over, and Louis held him. 

"I know you didn't, babe," Louis said, and he was crying too. Seeing someone he cared about  in so much pain was so hard for him. 

"I-I di-din't r-r-rape her!" 

Louis wiped away Harry's tears. "I appreciate you telling me about this, Haz. I do. And I'm so sorry that she did this to you. But not everyone is a Hazel," Louis cooed. Harry eventually ran out of tears, and he just stood there, body shaking. Louis lovingly stroked his cheek. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here." He stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. And then to his nose. And his jaw. And his other cheek. And his forehead. "I'm here for you, baby," he cooed, and Harry was practically purring. Louis' touch was sending electric sparks all throughout his body, and whenever Louis called him baby, Harry's heart went into overdrive. 

Louis was still on his tip toes, peppering sweet little kisses to Harry's face, and he froze when he came to the corner of Harry's mouth. He looked up at Harry's eyes through his beautiful eyelashes. Harry's pretty green eyes were the last thing Louis saw before his mouth was on Harry's. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry's arms instinctively went to Louis' waist. The kiss was sweet, and Louis' bubblegum lips tasted so very nice. Louis didn't dare add any tongue; he didn't want to push it. Their lips molded together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, and Harry's whole body was on fire. He was kissing the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. He had just told him something super personal. And now they were kissing. And he was so happy. God, he was positively glowing. Louis made him so happy. Louis pulled away first, his lips now red and swollen. 

Harry decided that red was his new favorite color. 

Louis shot one of Harry's favorite smiles at him, and he was absolutely radiant. He snuggled into Harry's side. Harry couldn't stop smiling. 

"Hazza bear?" Louis asked into his side, and Harry blushed as red as Louis' lips at the new pet name. 

"Yes, Lou?" 

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" Louis asked, removing his face from Harry's shirt, and smiling up at the younger boy. Harry blushed, kissing Louis' lips again. 

Louis took that as a yes.

 


	10. ✯ louis ✯

The first time Louis and Harry hung out as boyfriends was a few days after Louis had asked the curly-haired boy to be his boyfriend. Louis had gotten Harry to give him his phone number, and the next Saturday, much to his surprise, Harry had texted Louis and asked him if he wanted to come over. Although, Louis assumed that was partly because Harry's mum had wanted him to come over for dinner, like she mentioned at the cinema.

So Louis found himself walking to Harry's house, responding "out" when his mum asked him where he was going. He hadn't told his mum about Harry being more than a friend, and in his defense, she'd never asked.

When Louis had gotten to the Styles' residence, his mum opened the door, and pulled Louis in for a big hug.

"Oh! It is so great to see you again. My, you are just the cutest!" She raved. Louis blushed, a big smile finding its way onto his face.

"Thank you. You look lovely, Miss. Styles."

She waved him off. "Please, call me Anne." Louis' grin got even bigger. "Harry's upstairs in his room. It's the 3rd door on the right."

"Thanks."

Louis went up the stairs and 3 doors to the right, and sure enough Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book. Louis stood in the doorway, just watching him.

His boyfriend.

He still couldn't believe it. Here was this boy who was tall and awkward and lanky. But also had the most beautiful chocolate curls and the most piercing, intense green eyes. And he was always red and smiling and looking bashful and Louis was just so in like with him.

Harry hadn't noticed Louis yet, and even though Louis kind of felt like a creep, he still didn't clear his throat or make any sign that he was there. He just gazed lovingly at the boy.

Finally, Harry, like he sensed that someone was watching, turned around and came face to face with Louis. "Oh!" He cried out, scared. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, hand clutching his heart.

Louis shrugged. "Not long."

Harry set his book down. "Were you just watching me?" He asked, smiling.

Louis smiled fondly at him, beaming. "You're very beautiful, Harry."

Harry blushed beet red, and looked down at his hands. He wasn't used to people giving him attention and calling him beautiful. Louis walked over and sat down on Harry's bed, sitting criss-cross applesauce. He placed one finger under Harry's chin, and slowly raised it. "Don't look away. I want to see your pretty face," Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. The spot where Louis' lips just were turned an intense red, the color of a rose. Harry found himself smiling like an idiot, which in turn, made Louis smile like an idiot.

Because Louis thought Harry was the sun.

He leaned back onto Harry's bed, opening his arms for Harry to fall into. Harry blushed, but leaned back anyway. He felt Louis' strong tan arms wrap around his middle, and his pretty ran fingers reach for Harry's. Harry grabbed Louis' hand, intertwining it with his own. And he felt Louis press tiny kisses onto the back of his neck, sending goosebumps up and down his spine. Being in Louis' arms just felt right to Harry, and he couldn't explain it.

Louis began petting Harry's curls, causing Harry's eyes to flutter shut. He began to drift into sleep, feeling at complete peace. Louis smiled when he heard soft snores escape from Harry's mouth, and he just laughed to himself and kept petting the younger boy's hair like a cat. And pretty soon, sleep took over Louis, too.

 


	11. ✯ harry ✯

"This is the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh hush. Go get the camera."

"Mum..."

"I've never seen him so happy. Look at his smile. I bet he's dreaming about Louis."

"Of course he is."

"Shh. I think he's waking up."

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he tried sitting up, but immediately was pulled back down. He furrowed his eyebrows, but when he looked down to see what was restricting him, a blush dusted his cheeks. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry's middle. Louis' caramel hair was swooped across his forehead messily, and his pretty pink lips were slightly ajar, letting out small peaceful snores. He was even beautiful when he was sleeping. Harry hadn't even remembered falling asleep. And now his mum and his sister were standing around them, with grins that covered their faces.

"Did we wake you, love?" His mum asked, and Harry rolled his eyes. Because, obviously.

They all turned when they heard a yawn, and Louis sat up, stretching. Harry most certainly did not look at the tanned skin that showed when Louis' shirt rose up. No he did not. Louis looked at Harry, eyes full of fond, and he kissed the younger boy's cheek. He then turned to see Gemma and Anne staring at him and his eyes widened.

"Um. 'Ello," he said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. Because his boyfriend's family just caught him sleeping with him. And even though nothing happened, it was still a weird experience.

"We didn't want to wake you, because you looked absolutely darling, but dinner is ready." Harry blushed at his mum's comment, and Louis just grinned and pecked his cheek again.

"We'll be down in a minute," Louis said, and Anne and Gemma nodded before going downstairs. Both boys could hear them giggling and whispering excitedly.

"Did you sleep well, Haz?" Louis asked, curling into Harry's side. Harry grinned like an idiot, looking down at the ground.

"Mmhmm."

Louis tsked, gently moving Harry's face to look at him. "Baby, no. Don't be embarrassed to look at me." Harry blushed, looking into Louis' blue eyes. He nodded, and Louis leaned in to kiss him.

There was just something so endearing about Louis that had Harry so sure that he would do anything for the boy. When Harry felt Louis' lips hit his, he practically melted into Louis' touch. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get used to the feeling of his pretty pink lips, the feeling of complete and utter bliss. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, and Louis wrapped his around his waist. Louis moved closer to Harry, if that was possible, and moved the younger boy onto his lap. Harry blushed, but didn't break the kiss. Because this was the most content he'd ever been in his whole life. Louis hummed happily onto Harry's mouth, playing with the hem of Harry's jumper. Harry was buzzing. Louis was the greatest thing to happen to him. He blushed, knowing how much of a sap he sounded. But he didn't care. Because Louis was kissing him. And Louis was beautiful.

Louis pulled away first, all ruby red lips and glossy blue eyes, and smile as bright as the moon. Harry couldn't stop thinking about how _goddamned_ _beautiful_ Louis looked. It just wasn't fair.

"Maybe we should go have dinner, yeah?" Louis asked, rubbing circles into Harry's back. And Harry nodded, climbing off of Louis' lap. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined it with his. Harry blushed, and Louis expected no less. They walked downstairs hand-in-hand, and Anne and Gemma looked at each other, all smiley and giggly. Harry blushed, knowing that they loved how he had found someone he got on with.

"I don't know what you like, Louis. But Gem and I made tacos. It's Haz's favorite," Anne said, gesturing for the two boys to sit down.

Louis beamed at Anne. "You can't go wrong with a good taco." Harry smiled to himself, because Louis was just the most perfect boy in the world. A few seconds after the boys sat down, Louis and Harry next to each other, of course, Gemma opened her mouth.

"What are your intentions for my brother?"

Louis choked on the taco he had just put into his mouth. "Excuse me?" He squeaked, clearing his throat, and Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks turned into a field of roses.

"I think you know that we absolutely adore you, Louis. But Harry is fragile, and he's my brother, and I just want to know that you're not going to hurt him," she said in all seriousness. Louis frowned, and Harry stiffened.

"I-I would never hurt him. Eve-Ever. He means the whole world to me. Honestly. And I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon," Louis said, shaking his head furiously. The hand that wasn't holding the taco- although, now neither of his hands held the taco; he dropped it after the shocking comment- found its way to Harry's hand, and gave it a loving squeeze. Harry didn't need to hear Louis say it; his hand said it all. He believed Louis was being genuine, and a small smile found its way onto his lips.

Gemma beamed at him. "Good, good. That's what I like to hear. Okay. Carry on," She said, going back to her food, and Harry rolled his eyes at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. And he loved her, he really did. He couldn't ask for a better family. He frowned when he thought of Louis' family. Louis deserved a real, loving family. He didn't deserve a drunk for a father, or a stepfather, or a boyfriend of his mum's, or whatever that man was that Harry had seen leaving Louis' house that one night. Louis deserved a mum as caring and lovely as Anne (Harry knew Louis' mum was probably a good lady, but he didn't really know her) and a father as loving as Robin (who was gone on a business trip, but he knew that Robin would just love Louis) and maybe even a sibling as obnoxious, but amazing as Gemma.

But he supposed that sometimes, bad things happen to good people.

However, Louis wasn't a good person.

No.

He was way more than that.

He was the best person.

Yeah.

He was the best person that Harry had ever met, and even though Harry had not known him long, he knew that Louis made him happy. Louis had done the impossible. And even though he made Harry a red, blushing, goofy mess, he knew that he was so very happy to call Louis his. And he knew that he'd warm up even more to the older lad eventually. Maybe some time in the near future. Louis just brought out the best in Harry, and he could never thank him enough for that.

Harry lovingly squeezed Louis' tiny hand, causing the boy to look over at him with a puzzled look on his face. Harry simply smiled at Louis, and that was all the reassurance Louis needed to know that Harry didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon either.


	12. ✯ louis ✯

After dinner, Louis and Harry went back up to Harry's room, ignoring Gemma's comment of leaving the door open in case of wanting to do activities. Harry blushed, and Louis just laughed, smiled at him fondly, and pulled him up the stairs.

"Your sister's pretty great," Louis said when they had gotten to the room.

Harry shrugged. "She's alright."

Louis sat down on Harry's bed, gesturing for him to join him. Harry blushed, lying down next to the boy. Louis wrapped his tan arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to him. Louis yawned, reaching for Harry's long, slender fingers. He slipped his short tan ones through Harry's, and just held it. He peppered little kisses on the back of Harry's neck, causing the taller boy to giggle as goosebumps arose on his ivory skin. Louis laughed, because Harry's giggles were contagious, causing even more goosebumps to appear on Harry's skin as the smaller boy's hot breath tickled his neck.

"C'mere," Louis whispered, and Harry turned his body around to face Louis'. Louis gazed up at him, his baby blue eyes peeking out from under his soft eyelashes. The soft, pretty lashes that Harry had come to love. He felt those lashes tickle his cheek when Louis kissed him.

Harry looked down at Louis, his eyes full of fond. Because with his pretty pink lips, and baby blue eyes, and perfectly structured cheeks, Harry couldn't help but admire how truly beautiful Louis was. Louis leaned up, pressing a small, loving kiss to Harry's nose. Harry leaned into his touch, letting the electricity between them take over.

Louis smiled at him when he pulled away, and then connected their lips. This was the fourth time that they had kissed, and Harry was loving it. Each time, it felt different, more electric, more magical. And yet, each time it was the same. Because it was Louis. And it was Harry. And some things just go together.

Peanut butter and jelly.

Cake and ice cream.

Fish and chips.

Ketchup and mustard.

Mac and cheese.

Green and blue.

Shy and confident.

Curls and fringe.

Frog and hedgehog.

Tall and short.

Harry and Louis.


	13. ✯ harry ✯

Harry pulled away from the kiss, breathless. He couldn't help the smile that had taken up more than half of his face. And he couldn't help the hand that had found its way to Louis' face, cupping it gently.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, not even thinking, and he blushed and looked down after realizing what he had said.

Louis was beaming. Because Harry thought he was beautiful. And Louis thought that Harry was the most adorable creature in the entire world.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Haz," Louis said gently, bringing his own hand up to his face, and placing it on Harry's hand. He rubbed the taller boy's hand lovingly. "It's just me."

Harry smiled. "I-I know. But...this is new. I've never...I've never really....erm." He struggled to get out the words. "No one's ever made me feel like you do." He turned red again, and then hid his face in his jumper sleeve. Louis giggled, because his Harry was so silly. He pulled the younger boy onto his lap, and ran his hands through his curls.

"Baby, please look at me. I want to see your face. Will you let me stare into those gorgeous green eyes of yours? Pretty please?" Harry looked up slowly, smiling wide.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's tiny waist. "This okay?" He asked, kissing Harry's neck. "If you're not comfortable with anything, just tell me, okay?"

Harry gulped, nodding. And Louis kissed his neck again, this time, adding his tongue and teeth as he sucked and bit pretty purple marks onto Harry's ivory skin. Harry yelped a bit, and Louis pulled back.

"N-no. Keep going," he said, because while it didn't feel good, it felt _good_. Louis pecked Harry's lips, then turned his attention back to the purpling masterpiece he created on Harry's neck. Once he finished with that spot, he kissed it, and ran his finger up and down its length, smiling to himself. He stared back up at Harry, who was smiling fondly at him, and Louis leaned forward, grabbing Harry's lips in a kiss. And Harry wasn't the only one who was feeling the electric sparks. Louis was glad they weren't in the middle of a lightning storm, because both of them would most definitely be struck by lightning with the intense amount of electricity they were giving off.

Louis slowly ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, wanting to see how the other boy would react. And much to his surprise and delight, Harry opened his mouth to give Louis more access. Louis smiled into Harry's mouth, his tongue clashing against Harry's, and if he thought he felt electricity before...

Louis' hands found their way to Harry's curls, and he gave them a tug, causing Harry to emit a deep moan from the back of his throat. And Louis was reeling. He felt dizzy. Because, wow, that was one of the hottest things he'd ever heard in his life. And he definitely wouldn't mind hearing it again. Not at all.

Harry felt like he was looking down on the clouds, he was so high. As soon as Louis' tongue collided with his, he was a goner. He had forgotten to breathe. This was better than any kiss he had with Hazel. For sure. When he kissed Hazel, he didn't feel any sparks. He had begun to think that those were only in the books. Kissing Hazel felt like a routine. He felt like a robot. But kissing Louis was so much more different. So much more...raw. Yeah. Raw. Kissing Louis didn't feel like a chore. No. It felt like winning the lottery. It felt like a dream. It felt like...home.

Yeah.

Louis made him feel like he was home.

Those bright blue eyes made him dizzy. They were such an intense blue. And that caramel fringe that was as light and feathery as his voice. His voice that sounded like the embodiment of heaven. His pretty pink lips that Harry absolutely adored kissing.

Yeah. Louis felt like home.

It was almost as if harry could click his ruby red heels, and he'd be in Louis' arms.

He wrapped his arms around Louis and held him tightly as they kissed.

_There's no place like home._

_There's no place like home._

_There's no place like home._


	14. ✯ louis ✯

"I know that books are our thing, but do you wanna watch a film?" Louis asked Harry the next time Louis came over. Harry was cuddled into Louis, the older boy running his hands through the younger boy's curls. Harry nodded, and scooted closer to Louis, nuzzling his face in Louis' neck. Louis smiled fondly at him, even though Harry couldn't see him, because Harry was way too adorable, and it wasn't fair. 

"cn we wth ttnc?" Harry murmured into Louis' neck, and Louis didn't know what he was saying. 

"English, please?" He teased, and Harry sat up, blushing. 

"Can we watch Titanic?" He asked again, and how could Louis say no to those dimples? 

"'Course"  is what he said, when he really wanted to say "Seriously, _another_ tragic romance? And the most cliche, at that. Come on, Styles." 

But it was worth it seeing the taller boy's green eyes light up, his dimpled smile going back to Louis' neck. 

"'S on Netflix, so just click the Netflix button on the remote, and type it in," Harry said, beaming like a child who just got candy. Louis followed his orders, and when the movie started, he wrapped the blanket draped over them tighter and cuddled Harry, the latter nuzzling closer to Louis' side. And if Harry hadn't looked so _damn_ cute, Louis would have made a joke about Netflix and chill. 

The film had been nearing the end, when Louis looked over to see Harry tearing up. 

"Haz? Baby, are you alright?" He asked, pulling the sniffling boy to him. Harry sniffed again, nodding, and Louis kissed the top of his curls. "C'mere, love," he cooed, kissing Harry's nose. Harry smiled, as Louis wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb. "'S only a film, babe. 'S okay. Everything's okay. I'm here." Louis pulled the sobbing boy onto his lap. "I'm here, babe. No need to cry." 

"'S just so sad," Harry sobbed into Louis' jumper. And Louis really didn't mind that. He just  held his crying boyfriend, comforting him. Harry pulled away from Louis' chest, wrinkling his nose. "'M sorry. I just snotted all over you," he said, all flushed cheeks and glossy green eyes. Louis only laughed, pulling him closer. 

"Shut up, you tosser. Honestly," he teased, kissing Harry's rosy cheeks. He looked into Harry's green, green eyes and pressed his lips softly to the younger boy's. The kiss tasted like a mixture of honey and salt, and it was just so...Harry. He loved kissing Harry, loved the feeling of Harry's small lips on his. Loved the feeling of his eyelashes tickling his tan cheeks. Loved the feeling of Harry's curls between his fingertips. Loved the feeling of Harry on his lap. Loved the feeling of Harry's hands on his waist. Loved the feeling of Harry. Louis licked Harry's bottom lip, and Harry smiled, knowing very well what Louis wanted, and denying him the pleasure. Louis moved his hands from Harry's dark curls to pinch his tiny waist, and Harry squeaked in surprise, biting Louis' lip. He pulled away sheepishly. 

"Oops," He whispered, blushing. Not wanting to look Louis in the eyes, ashamed. Louis tsked, slowly lifting Harry's head up, until he could see his gorgeous greens again. 

"Hi," he whispered breathlessly, because, wow, Harry looked absolutely beautiful. And how was it even _fair?_ How did Louis get so lucky to get to call this pretty boy his? Louis looked into Harry's intense green eyes, and yeah his eyes were _green_. They were the greenest things Louis had ever seen. The color you see when you think of fresh spring grass. His eyes made Louis feel like he was lying down in a mellow meadow, feeling the bright sunshine on his tan skin. Like he was skipping through the green grass, hand in hand, laughing with God himself. Yeah. Harry made him feel serene. Harry made him feel peace. Harry made him feel like yeah, while his life wasn't ideal, there were some things that he could hold onto as hope for a better life. Yeah. Harry was hope. Louis turned his gaze from the godly boy in front of him to the ceiling. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' to God. And maybe he'd have to start going to church... 

Harry followed his bright blue eyes. "Lou? Who are you talking to?" He asked, and God help Louis, because Harry looked like a innocent little child, green eyes so big and full of light. 

"No one. Just...thinking to myself, 's all." Louis gave him a little smile. Harry gave him a weird look, but nuzzled into his neck once more. And Louis couldn't contain the grin on his face. 

Because now he knew that Harry was angel sent from God. 


	15. ✯ harry ✯

"Chicken."

"Chicken." 

"Cheese." 

"Cheese." 

"Ham." 

"Ham."  

Louis was asking Harry to get him all of the ingredients they needed to cook dinner, Harry repeating what Louis asked for, whilst simultaneously handing them to him. When Louis asked what Harry wanted for dinner, Harry knew exactly what he was going to say. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, and a side of homemade mash. It was his favorite, and he had a feeling that he'd like it even more when Louis made it for him. 

His mum and Gemma were out with a family friend, but Harry had decided to stay home to be with Louis. He always wanted to be with Louis, which made him feel a little bit clingy, but Louis didn't seem to mind. 

Harry raced around the kitchen, trying to find all of the ingredients that Louis would need. He didn't cook much, so he wasn't exactly sure where everything was, but it was fine. 

"Haz, potatoes!" Louis called out. Harry went into the cupboard to get the bag of potatoes, handing them to Louis. "You're the best, babe," Louis cooed, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry blushed, because he thought Louis was the best. Harry got all of the other ingredients Louis needed to make the mash: salt, heavy cream, butter, etc. He had just finished handing Louis the milk, and was starting to walk away, when he felt something hit his back. He turned around to see Louis with a smirk on his face. 

"Oops," he said, cheekily. 

Harry looked down at his feet to see a piece of ham on the tile floor behind him. "Louis...did you just throw ham at me?" 

Louis beamed at him, batting his eyelashes innocently. "I did no such thing," he said with a giggle. Harry couldn't help but smile shyly, because it was so very endearing when Louis giggled. Harry picked up the piece of ham, and threw it right at Louis' face. Louis gasped, the smile fading from his face as the cold piece of meat slapped his skin. 

"Did you just-" 

"I did no such thing," Harry mocked, raising his voice an octave, in his best Louis voice. Louis smirked. 

"Oh, you're going to get it, Styles!" Louis yelled, and Harry giggled, running out of the kitchen. He felt a cold liquid running down his back. Louis had found the bottle of mustard. Wonderful. Harry made a beeline back to the kitchen, to find something to throw at/pour on Louis. He found his mum's flour, and as Louis made it back to the kitchen, he got a face full of it. He was covered head to toe in the white powder. Harry laughed, because he looked so ridiculous. Louis raised his hands up to his face, wiping the flour off of his eyes. He shook his head like a dog, and some of the flour landed on  the floor. Harry and Louis would most definitely be cleaning that up later. Louis reached for the marshmallow fluff that was in the cabinet with the flour, and he stuck a flour covered hand in. He smirked as he rubbed his hand all over Harry's curls. 

"Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a sticky situation," he said, and Harry wasn't sure how he was going to get all of the marshmallow out of his hair. All he could think about was payback, as he grabbed the bottle of honey, and poured a more than generous amount on Louis' head.

"Not as much as you, _honey_ ," he laughed. He only stopped laughing when Louis broke out the whipped cream. He sprayed it all over Harry's face, and body. 

"Aw, Haz. You can't even be mad at me, because we all know you're absolutely whipped," Louis said with a smirk. He stuck his tongue out, and licked a swipe down Harry's face. Harry grimaced. 

"You're disgusting," he said. But he didn't want to surrender, so he grabbed the bottle of ketchup from the fridge, and squirted some on Louis' face. "I may be whipped, but I won't be afraid to call you out on your awful puns. You need to ketchup to my level." And Harry could see the fond in Louis' eyes. 

"God, you're so beautiful, even covered in a gross mixture of food," Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "C'mere, baby," he cooed, kissing Harry's lips. And even though Louis' lips tasted like honey, flour, and ketchup, Harry still smiled into the kiss. Because Louis was his, and he was Louis'. That's just the way it is. 

 


	16. ✯ louis ✯

Louis smiled at Harry when he came into the library the next day. "Hello, lovebug," Louis said, leaning over the counter to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss. Harry blushed at the pet name.

"What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't done with my book yet."

"I came here to see you, you tosser."

"Louis, I'm working. I'm going to get in trouble."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You won't even notice me. Keep working. I'm just an average library goer, looking for a book." Harry laughed at how truly adorable Louis was. "Besides, I always see you at work," he added. 

"At closing time. When no one else is here. It's the middle of the day now." 

"You won't get in trouble. Just keep working. I'll observe you from afar," Louis said, all smiles and giggles. Harry watched as he started making his way to the young adult section. "work," Louis mouthed. Harry blushed, taking his eyes off of Louis' pretty face, and going back to work. 

About 15 minutes later, Harry grabbed one of the carts full of books to put back. 

"That's a very good book, sir. Take it from me," he could hear Louis say when he was heading towards the poetry section. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." Harry had to cover his mouth to keep from busting into laughter.

 He had just gotten to the poetry section, when he felt someone behind him. "Excuse me, kind sir, can you help me pick out a poetry book to read? Which do you recommend?" Harry turned to see Louis, looking quite pleased with himself. 

"How about the one where the boy leaves his boyfriend alone, so he can work?" Harry said, trying to be serious, but the corners of his mouth seemed to perk up a little. He began putting the books back where they belong.

"No, no. I've heard that one isn't very good, to be honest." 

Harry turned to the side and smiled at Louis. "You're a real twat, you know that?" 

Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and bringing him closer. "So I've been told." 

 


	17. ✯ harry ✯

New Year's Eve was never a big holiday for Harry. He usually read while his mum and sister sat around the telly, counting down the seconds until the new year. Harry didn't see what they were so happy about; it just meant another year closer to death. 

But this year was different. Because Harry had Louis, and Louis was staying the night with them. To say Harry was excited would be the understatement of the year. Every moment that was spent with Louis was spent in happiness. 

"Are you excited for the new year, Haz?" Louis asked when he came into the library. Louis was smiling wide, as usual. Harry thought he had to be exhausted after doing that for so long. 

"I've never really been into the whole new year mumbo jumbo," Harry said, stocking a book. 

Louis' eyes widened. "What? Why not? It's like the best time of the year! It's a time for reflection! A time for change! A time for new beginnings!" Louis shouted, and one of the cranky old librarians shushed him with a glare. "Old hag," Louis whispered under his breath. "Anyway, you should be excited." 

Harry shrugged. "Why would I want to reflect on my year? The past is irrelevant. Besides, no one _actually_ changes for the new year. They make those resolutions that only last like a week, and then they never think about it until the next January 1st. New Year's is a sham." 

Louis frowned. "Well, I can think of one reason why you would want to reflect on your year. It was the year you met me." Louis frowning was as cute as a tiny puppy.  

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. "You're the only good part of this year," Harry said, blushing. 

"I better be," Louis mumbled into Harry's shirt. 

  ✯  ✯   ✯

For the first time, Harry's mum was throwing a party for New Year's. A lot of Anne's closest friends and family members were there. Harry didn't exactly love it when his family visited. His poor cheeks could only take so many pinches, and he can only hear the words "My, I remember when you were a wee lad" so many times before he wanted the ball that dropped in Times Square in the States to land on his head.

He was relieved when Louis finally showed up. In glasses?

Louis kept his eyes on the floor. "Hi, Haz," he said. 

Harry's eyes widened, because Louis looked extremely good in glasses. "Um, hi, Lou." 

"Don't...don't make fun of me. I know I look like a dork," he said, blushing profusely. 

Harry shook his head furiously. "No, no, no. You look nice. Really...really good." 

Louis looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry. "God, you're perfect." Harry blushed, leaning in to Louis' touch. 

"This must be the infamous boyfriend," they heard a voice say. Louis pulled away to see an older woman smiling at them. Her hair was varying shades of grey, thrown up in a bun, and she was carrying a cane. 

"Gram, this is Louis," Harry said. Louis held out his hand, but Harry's grandma pulled him in for a hug. 

"Please don't hurt him. He means the world to me," she whispered before she pulled away. 

Louis smiled at her. 'Me too,' he mouthed to her. She returned the smile. 

"I'll leave you two alone. It's nice to meet you, love," she said. 

"You too," Louis replied politely. He grabbed Harry's hand. "Okay," he said when she was gone, "I want you to introduce me to every family member that's here. 30 minutes. I'll be timing you," he said with a smile.

  ✯  ✯   ✯

Harry had failed at completing the task. Mostly because every one of his relatives loved Louis, and would chat with him for what seemed like forever. But Harry wasn't complaining. He was ecstatic that they all loved Louis as much as he did. 

Except he didn't love Louis. He liked Louis. A lot. But he wasn't sure if he could ever fall in love. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when Louis poked his cheek. "Hey, are you listening?" 

"What?" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I said it's almost midnight. They're about to start the countdown." 

_"10!"_

Harry glanced down at Louis. At his feathery fringe and pretty blue eyes that shined through his glasses. 

_"9!"_

He thought about the night they first met. How Harry felt like he totally embarrassed himself in front of Louis. How he had never once felt more intrigued by anyone in his entire life. How pretty he thought Louis' eyes were.

_"8!"_

He thought about the day Louis came in and threw out the idea that they should trade books. How weird his proposition was. How weird Louis himself was.But also how beautiful he was. 

_"7!"_

He thought about the first time they had met for their little book meetups. How Louis had read him in that quote. About how art wasn't supposed to be nice. It was supposed to make you feel something. How after that quote was read, they looked into each other's eyes.How suddenly, blue became Harry's favorite color. 

_"6!"_

He thought about the first time they saw each other out of the library. At the movies. How Louis came over to talk to him when his mum and Gemma were in the bathroom. How Louis had complimented them, and then proceeded to say that Harry looked just like them. How that was the first time he had ever been called pretty. How good that made him feel. How good Louis made him feel. 

_"5!"_

He thought about the first time Louis touched him. Really touched him. During their discussion of _Paper Towns_. How his skin burned at the touch. How he really got a good look at Louis' eyes. How he saw every shade of blue imaginable. How Louis told him that he could make him believe in love again. 

_"4!"_

He thought about the time Louis had him read _The Fault in Our Stars_. How Louis recited the quote about how she fell in love with him when he was reading. How Louis asked him to read to him. How intently Louis was listening. How he had his full attention on Harry. How that was something new to Harry. How Louis in general was something new to Harry. 

_"3!"_

He thought about the time on the football pitch, when Louis lied down in the middle of the grass. How it was raining. How Louis asked Harry to lie with him. How at peace Harry felt just being there with Louis. How Louis reached for his hand. How it felt like Harry had been struck by lightning, even though there wasn't a bolt in sight. How Louis had kissed his cheek at his door. How crazy that made him feel. How crazy Louis made him feel.

 _"2!"_  

He thought about Louis' birthday. How he went out of his way to get him a birthday present worthy enough. How he had never gone through so much trouble for anyone before. Not even his mum or Gemma. How Taylor Swift lied and told her security guard that Harry was her boyfriend. How nice J.K. Rowling was. How Gemma called Louis his boyfriend. How he wouldn't admit it, but the words sounded perfect coming from her mouth. How happy Louis was about his gift. How that was the first time that he told anyone, aside from his family, about Hazel. How that was the day they first kissed. How he had never felt anything like it before. 

_"1!"_

All of these moments with Louis flashed in Harry's mind, like polaroid pictures.. Louis made him so happy, and he didn't know how he could ever tell him just how much he means to him. And maybe looking back on the past wasn't so bad. Maybe New Year's wasn't just a sham. 

 _"Happy New Year!"_  

Louis reached up and pulled Harry down to his height. "I know you don't believe in New Year's, but this year has been wonderful, and I'm so glad I met you. Happy New Year," Louis whispered, before pressing his lips to Harry's. The kiss was sweet and gentle. 

"Happy New Year," Harry said back, smiling at Louis. And this year, he finally meant what he said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. ✯ louis ✯

Louis walked into the library with The Perks of Being a Wallflower in his hands.

"'Ello, love!" he chirped, leaning over the counter to peck Harry's cheek.

"Hi, babe," Harry said with a smile. He set Dash and Lily's Book of Dares on the counter.

Louis eyed it. "How'd you like it?"

"Good. Really good. How'd you like Perks?" It was one of Harry's favorite books.

"It was good. Sad, as expected-you know, I'm sensing a pattern here- but good. I loved the infinity part. 'And in that moment, I swear, we were infinite.'"

Harry smiled. "I love that line, too."

"It really made me feel something. Because I've felt that. That-that overwhelming sense of happiness, and feeling like everything as it should be, that feeling of infinity."

"Yeah?" Harry could listen to Louis talk about something forever.

"Yeah. I always feel infinite when I'm with you."

Harry blushed. Because Louis always said the sweetest things, and he always catches him off guard. "You make me feel infinite, too," Harry said, and he truly meant it. Harry hadn't felt infinite after Hazel broke his heart. Until he met Louis. Louis helped him see things that he'd never seen before. He helped him get over Hazel. He helped him believe in people again. He would never be able to thank Louis for that.

"'This moment will just be another story someday,'" Louis whispered. "I like that quote, too."

Harry smiled at him. "I know that you know this by now. But stories are my favorite. I like reading about other people's stories, their lives. I like learning about how people interact with each other. When we die, these stories are going to be the things we're remembered for. Whether we lived, or just existed. Whether we were good, or evil. Whether we have a happy ending or not. Louis, I want my story to have a happy ending. And I know that this is cliché. But I had writers block before you came into my life. You picked up the pen, and you broke my writer's block. You can be the one who gives me the happy ending. I-I like you, Louis. I'm in like with you."

Louis smiled back, leaning over the desk to kiss Harry. "I'm in like with you, too," he whispered against Harry's lips. "What time do you get off today?"

"In a few minutes, actually."

"Good. Do you want to go bowling or something?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Bowling?"

"I guess not," Louis said with a laugh.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Can we go mini-golfing, Lou?" And he sounded so excited; how was Louis to say no?

"Whatever you want, curly," Louis said, kissing him again. Harry kissed him quickly, before shooing him off.

"I'm still working. Go, like, pretend to read a book or something."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, but obeyed. He grabbed a random book from a shelf, and sat down in a chair facing Harry. Every so often, Harry would look up to see Louis' blue eyes peeking up from the top of the book. He rolled his when he saw that the book was upside down.

After what seemed like ten years, Harry was finally off work and holding Louis' hand as they walked to the nearest mini-golf place. Louis payed for them, and Harry blushed because he sometimes wanted to pay for things, but Louis never let him. 

Harry grabbed a putter with a blue handle, but not because it matched Louis' eyes. No, definitely not. And Louis definitely didn't grab a green one because it matched Harry's. No, they were not that cliche couple.   
  
  


✮ ✮ ✮  
  
  


To say that Louis sucked at mini-golf was the understatement of the century. Every time Louis got the ball in after 10 or more tries, Harry would let out this bark of a laugh, and then slap his hand over his mouth.

"Oh shut it, you," would be Louis' reply. Harry would blush and look down at his putter. To which Louis would place a finger on Harry's chin and then kiss him chastely. At the last hole, Louis gave up and grabbed the ball with his tiny hands, walked up to the hole, and dropped it in. Harry rolled his eyes fondly as he hit. The ball went in in one try.

Louis scoffed. "This game is rigged," he said into Harry's neck, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head.

"Sure, love. Sure."

"I'm serious. That's why you're good at it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause I practice, Lou. I'm good at plenty of things. I mean, is there anything I'm not good at?"

"Being humble," Louis replied, poking Harry's side. "Quit being a tosser."

"Says the one who swears the game is rigged because he finally found one thing he's rubbish at."

"My other boyfriend is way nicer to me than you are," Louis said, and Harry stiffened.

"You-Your what?" He asked sadly, moving away from Louis.

Louis' eyes widened. "Oh God, no! Harry, love, I was only kidding, baby. You're my only boyfriend. My one and only. God, I'm so into you it's not even funny. Please don't cry , princess." He pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry felt stupid for freaking out. "I-I'm sorry," he said, sniffling. Louis smiled, kissing his neck.

"Love bug, it's perfectly fine. Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing for making you upset." He wiped a tear from Harry's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"It's just...I still can't believe you're mine, Louis."

"Baby," Louis cooed. "I am so glad you're mine. God, you're so perfect. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life. I hope you don't get sick of me. Because I can just tell that I won't get sick of you." He leaned up and connected their lips. Harry smiled into the kiss because this is the best he's ever felt. Louis tasted their lips mixed with Harry's tears, but he didn't mind, because the taste was so perfect and so...Harry.

Louis licked Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth, their tongues meeting. Harry felt like he was on fire. The only thought running through his mind was Louis Louis Louis as they kissed hungrily. Hazel never kissed him like that. But he'd be damned if he thought of her, so he kissed Louis back harsher, and Louis made a squeak of surprise, but sighed happily into Harry's mouth. Louis' hands made their way to Harry's curls, and he tugged, emitting a raspy moan from Harry. Louis smirked. Harry's hands slowly made their way down Louis' spine. He hesitated before letting them rest on his bum.

Harry kissed Louis like he was afraid he was going to disappear any moment. Like he wanted to forget everything he's ever known except Louis' lips.

When they pulled back, Louis was smiling so wide that Harry was afraid he was going to break his jaw. However, Harry returned the smile. His hands were still resting on Louis' bum, and Louis' arms were around Harry's neck. As Louis let go of Harry's neck, Harry pulled his hands back, bringing one hand up to Louis' face. He ran his finger down the curve of Louis' nose, ran it over his cheekbone, then the other. He pressed his thumb to Louis' temples, and as Louis closed his eyes and sighed in content, he ran his finger over Louis' shut eyelids. He traced the tiny veins that ran across the soft surface. He moved slowly and touched him gently, as if he was afraid he was going to break the boy. He then moved down to his lips, red as cherry wine. He ran his thumb over the tender skin. He touched the constellations of freckles carved into Louis' soft cheeks. He worked slowly, as if to memorize the placement of every blemish and bone on Louis' face.

He then repeated the actions with his lips, pressing soft kisses to every part of Louis' face that he could.

"Hey, Lou?" He finally spoke. The sound was barely audible, and he barely recognized his voice. Louis opened his eyes, and Harry loved how beautiful his Louis looked in the moonlight. The moon smiled down at them as Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck.

"You're so beautiful," Louis whispered against Harry's neck, and Harry could swear Louis was crying.

"I-I think I-" Harry started, and Louis pulled back.

"What, Hazza?"

"I-I think I love you," he choked out, and Louis was definitely crying now if he wasn't before.

"I love you, too. God, yes. I love you too. So much," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to Harry's. They kissed for a few more moments, until Louis pulled back. It had started to rain, and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Lou, can we be that cliche couple. Just this once?" He'd always wanted a cliche kiss in the rain. Sue him.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Harry's nose. "You're so cute. Of course we can." He pressed his lips to Harry's once more, feeling Harry smile into the kiss.

They may have been out there a lot longer than they should have, and may have gotten sick, but it was worth it. Unbeknownst to them, both of them fell asleep that night with three small, but giant words running through their heads.

I love you   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. ✮ harry ✮

Harry hates Romeo & Juliet. He thinks the storyline is rough and he doesn't get why people believe it's a love story. But since he met Louis, he can't even count how many times he's picked up that book. It was the first book Louis had given to Harry. If it meant a lot to Louis, Harry thought he should reexamine it. So far, he can't get all the way through the damn thing without getting frustrated.

"Hey, Haz, what's got you looking like an angry frog?" Gemma asked, as he tried reading it for the umpteenth time.

Harry ignored the fact that she called him a frog, and sighed. "This book. It's awful," he groaned.

Gemma laughed. "If it's awful, why are you always reading it?"

Harry blushed. "It's for Louis," he mumbled.

"Speak up," Gemma said, poking him in his side.

"I said it's for Louis. He really likes it, and I just...I don't know, I just feel like I have to, too." He blushed at how stupid he sounded.

"Awww, Haz! You're so cute. Who knew my little brother could be so sappy!" She cooed. "But, you know that you guys are allowed to like different things. I mean, you are two different people."

Harry shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth, to which she stuck her tongue out and licked his hand. He recoiled and pushed her away.

"I hate you!" He cried.

"Love you, too, loser!"

✮ ✮ ✮

The next day, Harry brought the book out on the porch and sat out on his porch swing.

"Back at it again, I see," Gemma said. Harry looked up to see her leaning up against the doorway. Harry blushed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get through it this time. I promise." Gemma just laughed.

"Okay, sure." She rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

Harry picked up the book and flipped open to the first page. He sighed as he read the words he had read so many times before. But soon, he fell asleep

✮ ✮ ✮

When he woke up, the book was on his chest and Gemma was giggling at him.

He jumped. "Oh! Hi."

"You know, there are other ways to show Louis that you love him than pretending to share the same interests."

Harry blinked.

Of course.

He knew what to do now.

✮ ✮ ✮

That night, Harry snuck out and headed to Louis'. He hated how cliche he was, but he began to throw tiny pebbles at Louis' bedroom window. Moments later, Louis opened the window.

"H-Harry? What the hell?" Harry blushed, because Louis looked absolutely ravishing in only plaid pyjama bottoms. His hair was disheveled and his voice was laced with sleep. His bare skin was illuminated by the moonlight. Harry tried to keep his eyes on Louis', to avoid looking at his shirtless torso.

He swallowed, looking into Louis' confused gaze. He opened his mouth to utter the words he'd been rehearsing all day.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east and Louis is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

who is already sick and pale with grief

that thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lad, O, it is my love! 

O that he knew he were!

He speaks, yet he says nothing; what of that?

He, I will answer it.

I am too bold: 'tis not to me he speaks.

What if his eyes were there, they in his head?

The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp.

See how he leans her cheek upon his hand

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Louis had tears running down his cheeks, and he was smiling so widely that Harry was afraid he was going to shatter his precious cheek bones. He held up a finger, and skipped to meet Harry outside. As soon as Harry heard the front door open, he felt Louis hold him close. The smaller boy was sniffling into Harry's shirt, but Harry really didn't mind. He just held Louis closer, as if afraid that he was going to lose him.

"baby," Louis was blubbering repeatedly. Harry reached down and wiped Louis' tears away. "Did you really memorize the balcony scene from Romeo & Juliet for me?" Harry nodded, not being able to trust his voice. This only caused Louis to smile more. "Baby, you didn't have to. Especially considering how much you despise the book." Harry cocked his head.

"I-how did you know?" He whispered, incredulous.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, and booped Harry's nose. "Oh, darling, you can't hide anything from me. I know you better than you know yourself." Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis.

"I love you," he whispered against Louis' lips.

He felt Louis smile. "I love you more. God, so much more." He kissed Harry, and Harry melted into the kiss. If he had to feel one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Louis' lips. His hands in his hair. His touch on his skin.

If he had to hear one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Louis' soft voice, like velvet. His laugh that could make even the coldest hearts melt.

If he had to see one thing for the rest of his life, it would be Louis' eyes, with more shades of blue than Harry had ever thought was possible. Like, his eyes must have been painted by Picasso. There's no other way to describe them. They were the first thing that came to mind when Harry thought of the word art. Louis was a work of art. From his milky skin that was even more beautiful glowing in the moonlight, to his Picasso eyes, to his sharp cheekbones, to his button nose, to his cherry wine lips. Every single atom and fiber of Louis was a work of art and it made Harry feel so...alive.

They kissed quietly in the dark, slow and passionate. It was so very intimate, and Harry felt drunk. He pulled away, breathless and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead.

"I wanted to do something, um, to, like, show you how much I care about y-you," Harry said, and he was glad it was dark, because he was blushing like crazy. Louis giggled, and if Harry thought he couldn't get any cuter...

"Aww, Harreh!" He cooed, pinching Harry's cheeks, and Harry brought his hands up to remove Louis' own tiny ones away from his crimson cheeks. He intertwined their hands. "Don't be embarrassed, my little frog."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Louis..."

"Harry..." Louis mocked.

Suddenly, the lights in Louis' kitchen lit up, and Harry heard someone yell "Hey! Who's there?!"

Louis' face fell.

"I have to go!" He whispered, letting go of Harry's hand. "I love you!" He called before he ran to the backyard, to sneak in the back door. Harry frowned, hoping Louis was safe.

"I love you," he whispered into the air, before turning to go back home.


	20. ✯ louis ✯

The next night, Harry headed into work. He was worried, because he hadn't heard anything from Louis. He usually got a sweet good morning text from the blue eyed boy, but nothing had come. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if it wasn't for his stepfather yelling at them the night before. Harry really wanted to tell Louis to get away, because neither him nor his mum were safe, but he knew it was hard to escape. All he could do was pray every night that they were okay.

Which is why he attacked Louis in a hug when he saw him at work.

"I just saw you last night. Did you really miss me that much?" Louis laughed, holding Harry tight. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with a frown, when seeing a tear escape from Harry's pretty green eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry cried, burying his face in Louis' neck.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What on Earth are you going on about, Haz?"

"Y-Your stepfather. I thought...I was worried he hurt you." Harry removed his face from his boyfriend's neck and gasped quietly. "Lou...d-did he hit you?" He was referring to Louis' beautiful blue eyes, with a shiny black ring around the right one.

Louis looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Um...yeah. But it's okay, Harry! I promise! You can't tell anyone. Please, please don't tell anyone, or he'll hurt me even more!" Louis pleaded, tearing up. As much as Harry wanted to tell his mum, and the police, he looked into Louis' eyes and knew there was no way he could say no to him.

"I won't. I promise," Harry whispered sadly. Louis kissed the top of his head. 

"Good. I love you." Harry let him go as he repeated the endearment. "I came here because, well, to see you obviously, but also because I can't go to your house tomorrow and I wanted to let you know."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and Louis thought that was the cutest thing he's ever seen. "Why not?" Louis wanted to kiss the pout off his face. 

"I have to babysit my baby brother and sister. Mum and my stepfather are taking the rest of my siblings to a show. I didn't want to go, so she asked if I could watch them." 

Harry's bright green eyes lit up, and Louis took it back. _This_ was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh babies! Lou, can I help?" He asked excitedly. And how was Louis to say no when Harry's eyes grew 10 sizes and he had that stupid hopeful smile on his pretty pink lips? 

"I-I guess," he said, and Harry squealed, actually _squealed_ , and wrapped his arms around Louis again. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Harry said. 

"Yes, okay, geez you're crushing me, Haz," Louis said with a laugh. Harry blushed and let go of Louis, who ruffled his boyfriend's curls in return. 

The rest of the night was spent with Harry making horrid jokes,and Louis laughing and smiling his crinkly eyes smile fondly. 

  ✯  ✯   ✯

The next day, at promptly 5:00 pm, Harry stood on Louis' porch waiting for Louis to open the door and let him in. His mum opened the door instead and smiled warmly. 

"Harry, come in. It's lovely to see you! Thank you so much for offering to help Lou. I know how much of a pain Doris and Ernest can be." Harry just smiled politely in return. 

"It's no problem, ma'am." 

Jay shook her head. "Please, call me Jay. Louis is in the living room with the twins. If there's any problems, don't either be afraid to call me or one of the girls." She directed the last part to Louis, as well, when her and Harry walked into the living room. "Goodbye and good luck!" 

After one of the girls came out from the hallway and told her that the rest of them were waiting in the truck, Louis and Harry were alone with the twins. 

"Your siblings are so cute," Harry cooed, holding Doris in his arms. She was content, not fussy as she usually was, and looking up at Harry with her big eyes.

"Not as cute as you," Louis said, watching as Doris wrapped her small hand around Harry's finger. Harry, who was smiling down at the child in his arms, blushed, the apples of his cheeks as red as his shirt. Ernest crawled over to Harry, trying to get his attention. Harry repositioned Doris on his lap, so Ernest could also sit on one of his knees. Louis smiled fondly from across the carpet. 

"You're so good with kids, Haz." Harry looked from Doris, to Ernest, to Louis. 

"I love kids. Especially ones like them. They're very well behaved."

"Not usually. They're usually always fussy and they like to hit me and the girls. However, they seemed to have taken a liking to you." Harry smiled, his cheeks reddening again. Louis got up and moved to where Harry and his brother and sister sat. He stroked Ernest's cheek lovingly. "They got that from me, you know?" He said, looking up at Harry through his lashes. His eyelashes were probably Harry's thing about Louis. Harry looked down at his lap to try to hide his blush, but Louis knew him well enough to know that 98% of the time he was around Louis, his cheeks were the color of cherry wine. And Louis would never admit this to anyone, but he loved when Harry's cheeks looked like cherry wine, because they were the same color as his plump lips after they had made out. But hey, you didn't hear that from him. 

"Lou, you're a right sap, you know?" Harry said, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis kissed the top of his head. 

"Only for you, my love. Only for you." 

  ✯  ✯   ✯

Turns out, Louis had been correct. After the twins had gotten off Harry's lap, it became chaotic. Ernest began running around without his diaper, giggling as Louis tried to chase him around the house with a new clean diaper. Harry had set Doris in one of the highchairs, desperately trying to feed her. 

"Come on, Doris, it's carrots! Louis told me you love carrots!" He moved the spoon full of the orange goop that was baby food carrots toward her again. She giggled as she knocked the spoon out of his hands once more. He sighed, running his hands through his curls. "I mean, I can't really blame you. I wouldn't eat this either." She giggled again. "But, it's good for you. So please, just eat it. It's yummy, Doris. Yummy!" He said enthusiastically. He shoved the spoon in his mouth. "See? Yummy," he said, trying not to throw up. 

Doris just looked at him like he was crazy, and he knew he was for eating baby food. 

"Haz, it's no use. She won't eat- hey what's wrong? You look like you're the one who has to eat baby food," Louis joked, when he walked into the kitchen to see Harry's face. Ernest was now dressed back in his diaper, and Louis was holding him in his arms. Harry just blushed. "Oh God, Harry did you eat the baby food?" He groaned. 

"Oops?" Harry replied.

"You're bloody crazy," Louis said, throwing his head back in laughter. 

"'S not funny. I just wanted her to eat it. And I thought she'd eat it if I did too," Harry pouted. 

"I'd kiss your pout away, but I'm not too fond of carrots," Louis said, settling for a peck on the cheek instead. Harry groaned, knowing he would never live this down. 

"I'm just going to try to put her to bed. I'll clean the tray when I come back." He disappeared into the hallway, trying to find the twins' bedroom. He figured he had found it, considering it had two cribs in it. He sat Doris down, making sure she had plenty of blankets, and gave her one of the animals scattered in the crib. He started to sing to her softly. Her eyes began to flutter shut; Harry's voice was soothing. 

He was unaware of Louis looking on from the doorway, a fond smile on his lips. 

Once he knew Doris was asleep, he turned to leave the room, and blushed when he saw Louis staring at him. Louis set a now sleeping Ernest down in his crib; he had rocked his brother to sleep for a little while when Harry was trying to get Doris to sleep. He turned around where Harry was waiting for him in the doorway. He wrapped his arms around Harry. 

"I said this so many times tonight, but you really are amazing with them," he said, and Harry smiled. "Do you want kids of your own some day?" He asked. 

"Absolutely." 

"Really? Even as young as you are?" Harry looked at Louis. 

"If I'm with the right person, I would love to have kids with them." 

Louis just smiled and kissed him, because from the moment he met Harry at the library, he knew that the curly haired boy would be the one he would want to do everything with. He would want to kiss him, and only him, for the rest of his life; he would want his last words said to him, and he knew what those three words would be; he would want those bright green eyes to be the last thing he saw; he would want those arms to be his home forever; he would want that boy to be the one he waited down the aisle for; he would want to run his fingers over the veins in his neck, the neck he just claimed as his own, and made everyone know that boy was taken; he would want to buy his first house for that boy, and he would smile and throw his hands in the air and kiss him all over when they took their first steps into their new house, and of course in celebration of this grand event, he would make love to this boy all night in their new bed; he would want to wake up everyday to those bright green eyes, and those tan arms around him, and that husky voice; he would want to grow old and raise a family with the curly haired boy. 


End file.
